Moins de tragédie, s'il vous plaît
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Rien qu'un autre jour. Un autre soleil, une autre lune. Une autre routine, une autre dose de cachets. Un autre jour sans retrouver Gus. SLASH Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, TRADUCTION de la fic de hctiB-notsoB.


_Disclaimer: Psych est la propriété de Universal Studios._

**Original: **Less Tragedy, Please par BB (hctiB-notsoB), disponible dans mes favoris.  
**Pairing:** Shawn Spencer/Carlton Lassiter  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Avertissements:** mention de suicide, mort d'un personnage (Gus), usage de drogue, et ce qu'on peut voir comme de la démence.

**Moins de tragédie, s'il vous plaît.**

L'air de décembre est glacial contre ta peau, juste comme tu aimes. Plus l'air est froid, mieux c'est, mais tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu aimes que ce soit comme ça. Tu écrases les cristaux blancs sur la balustrade du porche, tu les sens fondre contre ta peau. Foutue physique. Tu aimes le froid. Le froid, ça engourdit, et l'engourdissement, c'est bon. Tu te demandes pourquoi ça te fait te sentir mieux. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu entends un rire, alors que tu ne crois pas que ta confusion prête à rire.

« Shawn ? » Ton cerbère appelle depuis la porte. « Allez, il gèle dehors. » Formidable déduction, Détective Holmes. Tu veux dire que tu sais, que c'est pour ça que tu es dehors, parce que l'air glacial est tellement agréable. Mais quand il te tire le bras, tu n'arrives pas à rassembler l'énergie de résister.

Il te pousse gentiment dans la maison bien chaude et, malheureusement, les sensations commencent à te revenir au visage et aux mains. La neige te manque déjà. « Est-ce que tu as faim, Shawn ? » Tu n'as pas faim, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas intérêt à le dire. Papa se met en colère quand tu ne manges pas, et ce rapporteur le dit toujours à Papa. Il t'assied à la table couverte de nourriture encore fumante. Ça va te réchauffer, de l'intérieur. Tu détestes ça.

Comme toujours, tu es silencieux pendant que tu manges. Au moins cette fois tes mains ne tremblent pas au point qu'il ait besoin de te donner à manger. Ces soirs-là sont gênants. « Les pommes de terre, Shawn. » Bien sûr, les pommes de terre. Comment oses-tu essayer d'éviter les pommes de terre. Il essaie de cacher le goût amer des médicaments avec du beurre et du poivre, mais ça ne fait que les rendre encore plus dégueus. Rien qu'un cachet par jour, et tu retrouveras la raison ! Il dit que le médicament t'aide à te souvenir, mais tu ne crois pas que ça marche. Certains jours, tu te souviens mieux, d'autres moins bien. La plupart du temps, il faut que tu lui demandes.

« Où est Gus ? » Tu sais qu'il déteste cette question, et tu crois que tu as déjà demandé, mais tu n'arrives jamais à retenir la réponse bien longtemps.

Il grimace avant même que tu n'aies fini la question. « Tu le sais déjà, Shawn. » Il se lève et commence à ramasser les assiettes.

« Non, je ne sais pas, » réponds-tu d'une voix atone.

Carlton soupire et te regarde avec des yeux tristes et fatigués. « Il n'est plus là. Maintenant finis tes pommes de terre, Shawn. Ensuite, on fera ta toilette avant que tu ailles te coucher, d'accord ? »

Rien qu'un autre jour. Un autre soleil, une autre lune. Une autre routine, une autre dose de cachets.

Un autre jour sans retrouver Gus.

*

Ça a commencé le 14 février, tu te souviens de ça. Tu t'en souviens, parce qu'il neigeait, un record de froid pour Santa Barbara. Et Gus était encore fâché contre toi. « J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et purée, Shawn, je n'ai pas l'intention de le rater à cause de toi ! » Tu te souviens d'une voix sérieuse, d'un regard noir pour de rire. D'un couvre-feu. « On est sortis de là à sept heures au plus tard, Shawn. »

Tu te souviens de l'excitation, même si lui ne la reconnaissait pas. Un autre méchant à attraper, une autre affaire résolue. Puis tu te souviens de la surprise, nez à nez avec un masque souriant et une arme. Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu, tu as manqué un chapeau.

Et tu te souviens que Carlton est arrivé juste à temps pour te sauver. Pour _te_ sauver. Tout en te souvenant de flashes rouges et bleus, tu te dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette phrase.

*

Carlton se lève avant toi, vérifie les portes et les fenêtres, cache les couteaux, et ferme à clef l'armoire à pharmacie. Etendu les yeux fermés, tu l'écoutes pendant qu'il fait sa ronde familière, souhaitant avoir froid, être toujours endormi. Tu as arrêté de repousser les couvertures à coups de pied, détestant la chaleur, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de les réarranger autour de toi au cours de la nuit. Tu n'as tout simplement plus en toi d'être l'énervant petit fauteur de troubles que tu penses que tu étais avant.

Une fois sa ronde terminée, Carlton revient te chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Il hésite avant de partir travailler, exactement comme tous les matins. Il ne veut pas que tu restes tout seul encore une journée. Parfois, tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec Papa. Parfois, tu as envie de demander, mais tu te dis que chez Carlton, c'est mieux que chez Papa, alors tu ne tentes pas le diable.

« Le jus d'orange, Shawn. » Ah, le jus d'orange. Au moins, l'agrume cache la plus grande partie du goût des cachets. Pas comme les pommes de terre.

« Où est Gus ? » Tu as l'impression de te répéter un peu. La question semble familière. Mais tu te souviens que tu prends toujours ton petit-déjeuner avec Gus, et tu n'arrives pas bien à comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Tu entends un soupir depuis l'autre côté de la table. « Shawn, je t'en prie. Pas ce matin. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ? »

« Tu le sais déjà. Je te le dis tous les jours, Shawn. »

Tu lèves les yeux de ton jus de fruit et tu te demandes depuis quand est-ce qu'il a ces cernes sous les yeux. « Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu me dis la vérité ? »

Il te regarde d'un air d'impuissance. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Tu finis ton jus d'orange, et manges même un peu plus de toast, et il sourit, et puis tu emportes ta vaisselle à l'évier. A huit heures, tu le suis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et tu le regardes prendre sa mallette, sa veste et ses clefs.

« OK, » Carlton passe en revue une liste mentale devant la porte d'entrée, pendant que tu restes là, à attendre que la mère-poule quitte le nid, espérant qu'il ne peut pas voir que ton corps tremble. « Tout est fermé à clef, les persiennes sont baissées, ton déjeuner est dans le frigo. J'ai éteint le téléphone pour toi, mais tu sais où est le portable de secours. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va aller, Shawn ? »

Tu acquiesces distraitement, attendant seulement qu'il ferme la porte. Et bientôt, tu te retrouves seul dans le couloir, seul avec les lambris et le rire. Tu as essayé de parler du rire à Carlton une fois, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse le faire arrêter. Mais il t'a regardé d'un air étrange et il a dit que tu avais probablement juste entendu des rats. Ça t'a fait penser à des rats dans ta tête, qui rampaient partout à l'intérieur de ton corps. Ça t'a empêché de dormir pendant trois jours. Tu as dû trouver un remède contre le rire tout seul.

Tu sais que quand Carlton rentrera à la maison, il aura une poignée de cartes te souhaitant un prompt rétablissement de la part des officiers du poste. Ils t'en achètent assidûment depuis tu ne sais pas combien de temps. Quelque part, tu te demandes s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi.

*

Tu l'as appris le 15 février, tu te souviens de ça. Tu t'en souviens, parce que tout le monde était tellement silencieux pendant que les docteurs te faisaient test après scanner après test pour être sûrs que la sévère commotion n'avait causé aucun traumatisme cérébral. Et il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui manquait. Tu te souviens que ton père disparaissait pendant chaque test, pensant que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas, et revenait après avec plus de rides qu'avant.

Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'ont dit alors que Carlton te poussait jusqu'à la chambre 256. Mais… non. Il n'aurait pas pu être – Non, foutue commotion ou non, tu t'en serais souvenu si Gus avait reçu une balle, si ton frère avait été blessé ! Ils semblaient soupirer à l'unisson alors qu'on te poussait dans le couloir couleur puce.

Et tu te souviens d'avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre 256. Tu te souviens du sifflement du respirateur, du bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque, des fils enchevêtrés autour du lit et par terre. Tu te souviens de ton visage qui grattait à cause de tes larmes séchées, alors que tu fixais les masques de comédie et de tragédie qui décoraient les murs de la chambre.

*

Tu es assis par terre dans la salle de bains, fixant le petit cachet blanc qui attend de se dissoudre dans ton estomac et d'entrer dans ton sang. C'est l'heure de ton rendez-vous de trois heures avec Mr Rose, Eléphant, c'est-juste-là-entrez-sans-frapper. Parfois tu te demandes si tu devrais arrêter, si tu devrais parler à Carlton de la fenêtre à la clenche cassée. Il remplacerait la serrure, et tu ne pourrais plus sortir. Tu serais obligé d'arrêter. Des fois, tu te demandes si tu as envie d'arrêter.

Tu te dis que les médicaments, comme le froid, devraient te rappeler quelque chose. Ou peut-être quelqu'un. Pas ce type de médicaments, spécifiquement, mais quand même… ils semblent familiers. Il n'y a plus grand chose qui semble familier ces derniers temps, alors tu te raccroches à ce que tu as.

Le petit cachet pèse lourd dans ta main, et tu es si concentré dessus que tu n'entends pas la voiture stationner ou la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les bruits de pas tombent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais le cri est difficile à ignorer.

« Shawn ! » Tu fais presque tomber le flacon non étiqueté de médicament vendus sous ordonnance, mais tu le rattrapes à temps et tu le serres bien fort contre toi. Tu fixes le visage incrédule de Carlton de tes yeux écarquillés. Tu commences à secouer la tête avant que l'ordre n'ait quitté sa bouche. « Shawn, donne-moi le flacon. »

« Non. »

« Shawn, il faut que tu me le donnes. »

« Non. »

« Pose-le simple… »

« Non. »

« Shawn… »

« Non. »

« Putain, Shawn ! Est-ce que tu crois que Gus voudrait te voir comme ça ? »

Gus ? Qu'est-ce que Gus a à voir avec quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, d'abord, avec ta façon d'être ? Tu ne remarques pas que Carlton se glisse lentement vers toi, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes le flacon de pilules arraché de tes mains. « Non ! Espèce de connard, rends-le moi ! » Tu le regardes vider le contenu de la bouteille dans le lavabo. Tu essaie de les rattraper, mais c'est difficile de voir les cachets blancs contre l'ivoire du lavabo, et ils roulent si vite jusqu'au milieu de la vasque. « Non ! Rattrape-les, rattrape-les ! J'en ai besoin ! »

Il te serre très fort contre lui pour t'empêcher de t'acharner contre la bonde. « Calme-toi, Shawn. Il faut que tu te calmes. »

Tu te laisses aller contre son torse, les larmes aux yeux alors que tu regardes le lavabo. « Je te hais. Putain, je te hais tellement. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Shawn. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Ça va aller. Je vais t'aider à aller mieux, Shawn. »

*

Ça a empiré le 21 février, tu te souviens de ça. Le poumon ne se réparait pas, il n'arrêtait pas de se remplir de liquide, pas de donneurs compatibles, les antibiotiques ne marchaient pas. Tu te souviens qu'il tremblait, mais qu'il était tellement chaud, qu'il suait même s'il claquait des dents. Tu te souviens des regards pleins de pitié. Tu te souviens avoir juré que tu entendais un rire qui résonnait dans les couloirs en cadence avec tes pas.

Tu te souviens de quand il a abandonné. Quand il leur a demandé de retirer le tube pour qu'il puisse te parler. Tu te souviens de l'avoir supplié de le garder, parce qu'il en avait besoin pour tenir, et qu'il fallait qu'il tienne. Ils l'ont retiré quand même, et tu te souviens de sa voix rauque, râpeuse. « Continue. Il faut que tu continues Psych. C'est la première chose dont je t'ai vu tomber amoureux depuis tellement longtemps, Shawn. »

Et tu te souviens avoir promis de continuer Psych si seulement il voulait bien remettre le foutu tube dans sa gorge. Quelque chose pourrait se passer, pouvait être en train d'arriver à ce moment même. Il pourrait y avoir un accident juste au coin de la rue et il irait bien. Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir eu honte de souhaiter que quelqu'un meure pour que Gus puisse vivre.

*

Carlton explique, bien calmement, que les cachets ne marchent plus. Et que vraiment, tu ne devrais plus prendre de médicaments parce que tu es accro. Plus de cachets contre l'insomnie, ni les maux de tête, ni la dépression. Plus rien jusqu'à ce que tu sois clean, et après tu devras être surveillé de très très près. Tu regardes le visage de ton père pendant que Carlton parle, égrenant distraitement le compte à rebours jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. A le voir, ton père va soit se péter un vaisseau soit tomber dans les pommes, exploser ou s'effondrer. Tu tournes la tête quand son visage commence à changer de couleur et tu te rends compte que c'est toi que le docteur ne quitte pas des yeux.

« Ça suffit ! Shawn a besoin d'une aide plus sérieuse. »

Carlton soupire. « Je pensais que c'était pour ça que nous étions ici, Henry. »

« Non, plus de ces conneries libérales. Il a besoin que des professionnels le prennent en charge, » grogne ton père. Tu t'es toujours demandé s'il n'y avait pas un peu de chien dans ses gènes.

« Si vous osez ne serait-ce que suggérer ce que je crois que vous suggérez – Non. Nous en avons déjà discuté au départ. »

« Ne réagissez pas comme si je n'y avais pas réfléchi sérieusement, Lassiter. J'ai essayé de l'aider moi aussi, et ma maison est toujours en réparation depuis l'incendie. Maintenant, il se transforme en fichu junkie sous votre garde ! »

« Je vous le jure, Spencer, faites-le interner et vous ne récupérerez _jamais_ votre fils ! »

Tu n'as pas de mal à les ignorer, trop habitué à les entendre crier, trop habitué aux cris pendant ta vie entière. Tu es préoccupé par tes propres voix de toute façon. Ce putain de rire qui ne s'en va pas ! Il est là, ou là-bas, ou simplement – bordel, où est-ce qu'il est ?! Tu tournes la tête dans sa direction, à te démettre une vertèbre tellement tu vas vite. Et le voilà, ce masque. Ce masque qui sourit si brillamment pendant que l'autre pleure. C'est de toi qu'il rit.

Tu te demandes si tu connais ce masques. Tu dois. Ou, du moins, il doit _te_ connaître pour se foutre de toi comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble si familier ? Pas familier comme les médicaments ou le froid, mais un familier déplaisant. Tu n'aimes pas ce masque.

« Shawn ! » Tu retournes la tête vers le docteur, pour le voir qui te sourit patiemment. « Je vous ai demandé ce que vous voudriez faire ? »

Il a des yeux bruns chaleureux, des dents blanches bien alignées, et sa peau sombre semble si douce. Beau front également, rond et brillant. Tu penses qu'il te rappelle quelqu'un.

« Je veux aller voir Gus. »

*

Le 22 février, c'est devenu trop lourd à supporter, tu te souviens de ça. Tu te souviens d'avoir remonté ce couloir, ce foutu rire faisait écho à tes pas, et t'être arrêté devant la chambre 256. Tu te souviens du coup de téléphone : mort cérébrale, plus aucun espoir, et est-ce que tu veux venir lui dire au-revoir ? Tu te souviens que sa peau, fiévreuse avant, t'a semblé tellement tellement froide.

Tu te souviens être rentré à l'appartement de Gus, d'avoir fixé les bouteilles de whisky et d'aspirine. Tu te souviens être tombé tête la première dans le lit de Gus après avoir vidé les deux. Tu te souviens que Carlton es arrivé juste à temps pour te sauver.

Et tu te souviens de t'être réveillé pour voir ces masques, qui se moquaient de toi depuis le mur, et de t'être demandé pourquoi tu ne les aimais pas. Tu te souviens de mots comme état de choc, refoulement, amnésie dissociative. Tu te souviens, avec bonheur, ne plus être capable de te souvenir d'un fichu truc.

*

Il a dû neiger la nuit dernière, parce que de petits flocons blancs saupoudrent la pierre froide, polie. Tu presses ton visage contre les lettres gravées, tu les sens contre ta peau brûlante. Tu peux sentir les yeux de Carlton posés sur toi, cherchant la moindre raison de quitter son poste à l'entrée du cimetière. Ton cerbère.

Tu fixes les lettres, tu les détestes. Tu détestes qu'elles semblent si officielles, qu'elles résument la vie de Gus de façon si clinique. Tu te détestes. Tu étais trop occupé à te remettre de ta tentative de suicide pour même pouvoir aller à son enterrement. Pas d'histoire embarrassante à partager lors de son éloge, pas de surnom idiot sur sa pierre tombale que tu aurais été le seul à comprendre, pas de pleurs partagés avec de vieux amis de lycée… tu n'as rien fait de tout ça.

Mais le pire, c'est que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Ça fait presque un an que Psych est fermé. Le propriétaire a vendu le bureau depuis longtemps. C'est un genre de salon de beauté maintenant, enfin tu crois. Tu as pensé à aller y faire un tour, mais tu as déjà de super cheveux, alors…

« Je suis désolé. » Ces mots font céder la digue dans ton esprit, relâchant finalement la pression douloureuse qui s'est accumulée. « Mon Dieu, Gus, je suis tellement désolé. » Tu penses que les larmes vont finir par geler sur tes joues, devenant des rivières permanentes. Peut-être qu'alors tu n'aurais plus à t'embêter à en pleurer de nouvelles, si les vieilles restaient toujours là.

Tu sens des bras solides t'envelopper. « Shawn… » Mauvais cerbère qui quitte son poste. N'empêche, tu enfouis ton visage contre son torse, appréciant pour une fois la chaleur que tu y trouves.

« Je veux qu'il revienne. Fais-le revenir ! »

Les bras se resserrent autour de toi alors que tu inondes la chemise de Carlton. « Je ne peux pas, Shawn, je suis désolé. Mais je sais ce que tu peux faire. » Tu lèves les yeux vers lui. « Tu peux rouvrir Psych. »

Une plainte douloureuse sort du fond de ta gorge, alors que tu secoues la tête et que tu t'enfouis à nouveau dans sa chemise.

« Tu es un peu obligé, Shawn. » Il laisse échapper un ricanement triste qui résonne dans sa poitrine. « Il va falloir que tu fasses des trucs deux fois plus dingues que ceux que tu faisais avant. Pour compenser tout ce qu'il ne pourra jamais faire avec toi maintenant. »

Les larmes coulent de plus belle, mais Dieu que ça fait du bien. « J'ai pas envie. »

Les lèvres qui se posent sur le dessus de ta tête te réchauffent de l'intérieur. « Je sais. Mais il le voulait. »


End file.
